The Dog Named Apollo
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: This was written as a birthday present for my friend Hallow777. This is a story about how one dog brought upon a discussion between Beckett and Alexis and made a realization for Beckett about her relationship with Castle.


This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Nikki (Hallow777 on FF . net & Hallow888 on twitter). It was her birthday present on January 11, but I wasn't able to post it that day because I wanted to make sure it was beta-read before posting. The friends I was planning to have the story beta-read weren't able to because they were busy. So I had my friend Liz Perez (author of the novel, The Road Below) look it over, and she said that she loved it. Nikki has already read the story because I really wanted her to read it. She really enjoyed the story as well.

This story was written all in one day, and I'm happy that I wrote this for my friend Nikki. I told her that I wanted to write a Castle fanfic for her birthday, like she did for me (called Birthday Promises). I asked her what she would like included in the story so I added what she wanted plus added something from the spoilers and promo pictures at the time from the episode, "An Embarrassment Of Bitches."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>They say that a dog is a man's best friend. Though they didn't account a smart-savvy female detective to grow attached to a certain dog. She wasn't the only one, so did a well-known writer that is always by her side. After they both learned that the victim of their latest case was a celebrity dog-show host and famous dog trainer. After the victim's death, his beloved golden retriever is left with no one. The whole 12th precinct was happy to have the dog in their presence though Captain Gates told Castle that if he planned to take care of the dog that he must take the dog away from the precinct. So he told Beckett and the boys that he would be back, and went to take the dog home to his loft. Castle didn't really know if dogs were able to stay in his building but he figured out how to sneak in without anyone noticing. "Dad, what are you doing here so early? Whose dog is that?" said Alexis as he walked through the front door of his loft. "Well, the murder victim of today's case originally had this dog. The captain told me that if I wanted Apollo that I had to take him home," said Castle.<p>

He brought the dog towards the living room, and made the command for Apollo to sit down on the floor. Castle knew that his mother wouldn't appreciate the dog sitting on the sofa, and shedding his hair all over. Suddenly he noticed that it might not have been a good idea to bring the dog home. "Did you name him already? Or was he named before?" said Alexis playing with the dog. He found that a smile was on his face when he saw her, just like when Beckett was with Apollo earlier near her desk. "We couldn't find the dog's name anywhere so I mentioned to Beckett that we should name him Apollo, and she just smiled at me so I figured that she approved," said Castle. Suddenly Alexis stopped playing. "As much as I love the idea of us taking care of Apollo, you know we can't. First, the building won't let us have dogs here. I don't even know how you got him in. Second, I'm at school most of the day and you're away from home too when you help Beckett. If you were just writing at home, like you used to, maybe we could but we would have to be living somewhere else," said Alexis. He nodded, and sat down in the sofa while looking at Apollo with gloom. "I know you really want to take care of him, and so do I. What about Beckett?" said Alexis.

"What about her?" he replied.

"Maybe the dog can stay at her place…" said Alexis.

"Possibly but the issue of no one being there would be a problem."

Alexis nodded. They both looked at Apollo with sadness, and the dog seemed to know so he came towards them in hopes that their faces would be happy again. Castle took out his iPhone 4s, and asked Siri to call Beckett. After the third ring, she picked up. "Castle? Where did you take Apollo?"

"I brought him home with me…" his voice still sounded sad.

"Then why do you sound unhappy?"

"Alexis reminded me when I got here that dogs are not allowed in our building," said Castle.

"He's allowed in my building but you know he won't be able to stay for very long. I think he needs a lot of attention, and I can't give him that when I'm at work," said Beckett.

"I know. When we're at work this weekend, Alexis can take care of him at your place when you're not there," he said.

"That sounds like a good idea till we figure out what to do," she said.

"I'm willing to come over when ever to help out too."

"Sure, Castle." she said with a smile. "But just remember, I will know if you moved anything out of place."

"Katherine Beckett, I would never…"

"You, and Alexis can bring him over right now."

"Do you have everything for him? A toy, food, and place for him to sleep…"

Castle felt that Beckett had rolled her eyes after she had said that.

"After you left, I told Captain Gates I needed a bit of time off and she let me. So I went to get some stuff for Apollo plus there are still some stuff left over from the Victim's place that I picked up as well."

"Okay, we'll be over soon!" said Castle and then ended the call.

Alexis goes to the kitchen counter to grab her stuff. "I should take my homework, so just in case you and Beckett have to leave. I'm able to stay to take care of Apollo and still get my homework done."

Castle commands Apollo to stand so they could leave. "I have such an wonderful daughter." Alexis smiles at her dad.

When they arrived at Beckett's place, the first thing Castle noticed was that Beckett was completely prepared for Apollo's arrival. Near the kitchen bar, on the floor, was a dog plate filled with food and water. By the living room, there was a little bed for the dog to sleep. He didn't even notice that Beckett was holding a toy for Apollo until the dog went towards her. His face was radiating with happiness to see Beckett and Alexis play with Apollo with the toy. Then his phone rang. His publishers needed him to come to their office to finalize the next Nikki Heat book cover. So he told Beckett and Alexis that he had go and that he would be back soon.

"Since your father is going to his work, and I still have a bit more time before I have to get back to work. We could hang out with Apollo at the park near by," said Beckett.

"That sounds like a good idea, but we can't stay there long because I need to work on my homework," Alexis said.

"Oh, that's right. You brought your stuff with you. We can stay here if you want."

"It's fine. If we don't stay long at the park, and then get back. I'll still have enough time to work on it."

They agreed that they would only stay for 20 minutes, and go back to Beckett's place. They decided to walk to the park since it wasn't too far away. When they arrived, Beckett noticed that there were other people there with their dogs. Someone was even playing Frisbee. Beckett was afraid that Apollo would run too far if she let him off his leash. So Alexis suggested that they would just keep walking with Apollo around the park. They didn't say much when they walked to the park, but Beckett felt she needed to talk to Alexis. Like her father, there was stuff that was left unsaid between them. She knew that Alexis dealt with a lot when Castle had tried to protect her from the bullet, and then after when she was in the hospital and during the summer when she stayed away from him. There was also the time when Castle and Martha were stuck in a bank during a robbery gone wrong. Beckett tried her best to reassure the girl though she was worried herself. "Alexis, I know there have been plenty of times where your father has been in danger because he choose to be around me. I wanted to let you know that I don't want him to be harmed…" She had trouble figuring out what to exactly tell Alexis.

"I know, Kate. I just worry a lot about my dad. He isn't trained to be a cop like you are, and he really cares about you."

Apollo kept walking in front of them like he had no care in the world. Beckett almost wished she was like Apollo because there were so many things in her life that made it difficult to really enjoy her life. Though she knows that Castle has helped her so much, more than he will ever realize.

"I know. I'm sure you know how your father is. As soon as he wants something he is determined to do it," she suddenly realized that actually applied to her as well.

"Yes, and he also has changed in a good way thanks to you. There are times when I wish he wasn't following you around but I know you're important to him. Far more than my mother, or Gina ever was. I'm okay with it but I just want to let you know that I've grown up with him being there for me. Just us two, so it's difficult also to realize that he is also giving attention to you as he would for me and Grams," said Alexis while looking away from Beckett and looking around the park.

"Alexis…" Beckett said while Alexis turned to her. "I don't want to take your place in his life. You know that right."

"Yes, I do. I know he wants to have everyone be a part of his life, but I'll be leaving after I graduate to college so he won't have me around as much."

"I'm going to tell your dad that he should take some time off to be with you more. I know it's important for you and him. He doesn't have to be around all the time for me to finish cases," Beckett said.

"He doesn't have to, but he wants to. I remember hearing him tell Grams that "it's not about the books anymore" and I think he's right. He has strong feelings for you. Please don't hurt him," Alexis pleaded.

"I've never, will ever want to, hurt him. I will try my best. I'm just not ready right now to be in a romantic relationship, especially with your dad when I don't want to end up losing him because of not being ready."

"Kate, when will you really be ready? Are you really going to make my dad wait years till you finally ready?"

"Well, I'm working on it right now with a psychologist and I think he has been helping me get to the point where I'm close to being ready. I don't want your dad to wait too long. I want to be with him…"

"I understand, but just don't take too long. I want my dad to be happy, and know that he is taken care of when I'm away in college…"

"That something I can do. I will take care of him. As much as I'm able to," said Beckett smiling towards Alexis when she noticed that Alexis had a smile on her face too. They kept talking about Alexis' plans for college, finishing high school, and the new boy she has been dating. Beckett told Alexis about few experiences she had with her mother and how she felt going away from college. After a while at the park, they left to walk back to Beckett's apartment. Right in front of Beckett's front door was Castle. She didn't really know how long he had been waiting there for them. "Where did you all go? I came back from my publishers and the door was closed. It sounded like no one was here so I called but neither of you answered your phones. So I just waited here hoping that all three of you would come back soon," said Castle with relief in his voice. Both Alexis and Beckett quickly, at the same time, "I'm sorry." Then Beckett let Alexis talk first, and waved to let her know that she could. "I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot that I left my phone on vibrate," said Alexis sadly.

"It's not all her fault. I forgot to let you know Castle that we were going, and I also forgot my phone. I hope the boys didn't call needing us."

While Alexis and Castle help Apollo into Beckett's place, and sit in her sofa. Beckett checks her phone to see if there were any missed calls. She hears a voice message from Esposito that Castle and her need to come because they have more on the case. "I'm sorry, Castle. I shouldn't have left my phone here. Esposito just called and he says that there is some new stuff on the case. You can stay here with Alexis and Apollo if you want." This makes Alexis smile because she realized that Beckett took her words to heart. "I'm sure Alexis will do fine here on here with Apollo. Plus she would just get distractions from me and she wouldn't get her homework done."

"You're right, Dad. Though I wish you could stay. I guess it best that you go with Kate, and solve the case," said Alexis. Castle kisses Alexis on her forehead, and he and Beckett say that they will be back later. As they close the door, Alexis looks at the dog while he looks back at her. "It is just you and I, Apollo."

Late that night, Castle and Beckett were able to finish the case. They came home to see that Alexis fell asleep on top of her homework at the dinning room table while Apollo slept next to her on the floor. They looked at the scene, and smiled at each other. They both thought about the day that they could be together and be able to raise Alexis, their own child, and have a dog of their own. Though that was far in the future. Plus Alexis was pretty much raised by her dad, or more so Alexis raised him. But she knew that Alexis was just as important in her life as Castle was. Beckett looked into his eyes, and said, "I'm ready." He looked at her with a bit of surprise but also with a lot of love. "I've been waiting to hear you say that."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think by writing a review, or favorite the fanfic. When I watched the episode, I told Nikki... "Royal? Pfft, his name is Apollo!" and she laughed because she knew I was referencing my story. So now in my mind, the golden retriever's name is Royal Apollo. I hope you liked the story, and thank you for reading it.<p> 


End file.
